Bird feeders presently available generally provide for the storage of bird seed in a bin for distribution to trays for access by birds. The seeds in the bins fall by gravity onto the tray as seed is removed from the tray by a bird. The primary objection to this type of a dispensing system is the scattering of the seed from the tray by the birds resulting in considerable loss or waste of bird seed which falls to the ground. Efforts to correct this have been mainly by providing screens over the tray to limit the access to the seed in the tray.